


Баки, бл*дь

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Баки, мать его, Барнс, месяц назад придумал себе развлечение.





	Баки, бл*дь

Бульк. 

Стив на совещании в министерстве, вокруг затянутые в форму скучающие военные и подчёркнуто серьёзные дипломаты, на проекторе слайд об очередном локальном конфликте. Он смотрит на экран телефона: сообщение от Баки. И медленно выдыхает, открыв его. 

Баки, мать его, Барнс месяц назад придумал себе развлечение. Он подгадывает подходящие – по его мнению – моменты, и присылает Стиву откровенные сообщения или фото. Иногда не слишком изобретательные, но от этого не менее горячие. И сейчас Стив, прикусив язык, любуется отпечатком своей же ладони на заднице Баки.

_«Едва смог сфотографировать. Обновишь?»_

Чёрт бы его побрал. Сообщение Стив оставляет без ответа, но думать о докладе у него больше не получается.

_«Так скучно без тебя в номере, что пришлось заказать шампанское. Запишу на счёт Старка»._

_«Нашёл платный канал, но у меня есть материалы поинтереснее»._

_«Стив. Стив.»_

Стив едва не ломает телефон, сжав его слишком крепко, и медленно выдыхает через нос. Спасибо, что не в разгар миссии, как в прошлый раз.

Ещё несколько сообщений он просто не читает. Мужественно игнорирует голосовое: там наверняка какая-то пошлая шутка, а в голове и без того звучит хрипловатый голос Баки. 

Дорога до отеля занимает час, Стив достаёт карту-ключ от номера ещё в лифте, другой рукой расстёгивая несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки. Баки встречает его в одних домашних штанах, растрёпанный и ухмыляющийся.

– Ты долго, Роджерс. Не прослушал последнее сообщение?

Стив затыкает его поцелуем, едва за ним захлопывается дверь. Баки довольно выдыхает, помогая ему вывернуться из рубашки, дёргает ремень на брюках, едва не порвав, и пятится назад, не давая отстраниться. 

Из телевизора раздаётся какая-то бодрая музычка, из последних ерундовых новинок, и под неё Стив поспешно сдёргивает с Баки штаны, под которыми не оказывается белья, и усаживает на диван. У них ещё какая-то общая встреча через три часа, времени мало, и к чёрту эту прелюдию, в самом деле. Баки стонет, когда Стив устраивается рядом, забираясь с ногами, и кладёт горячую ладонь на его бедро. Он ёрзает, разводя колени шире, уже практически заведённый.

– Обожаю этот вид, – бормочет он, запустив пальцы в волосы Стива, стоит тому склониться. – Чёрт, Стив.

Из них двоих вечно треплется Баки. Даже в постели. Стив мгновение медлит, обхватывая губами головку и прижимая языком, усмехаясь в ответ на короткий, низкий стон. Облизывает, беря глубже, и выпускает с пошлым влажным звуком. Мстит за всё написанное, за все фотографии, дразня короткими прикосновениями, и лишь когда Баки нетерпеливо вскидывает бёдра, наконец берёт в рот.

– Боже. Стив.

Стив прикрывает глаза, вбирая его член на всю длину и утыкаясь в пах носом, сглатывает, сжимая горло. И прогибается в пояснице, когда Баки скользит прохладными металлическими пальцами по его спине. Они трахались вчера ночью, и Баки небрежно облизывает пальцы, прежде чем толкнуться в него сразу двумя. Подстраивается под движения рта Стива, входя в горячий рот глубже, вторую руку кладёт ему на затылок. Стив стонет, вибрируя горлом, подаётся назад, насаживаясь на пальцы сильнее, выпуская член изо рта. И трётся о него лицом, от губ тянется нитка слюны, на щеке блестит смазка. Баки едва не хнычет, его ведёт, и он боится закрыть глаза, боится упустить хоть мгновение этого Стива для него.

– Ещё, – требует он, добавляя третий палец, вбиваясь по самые костяшки, вырывая из Стива стоны.

И сам давит на его затылок, фиксируя и трахая в рот, глубоко и сильно. Ему сильно не хватает третьей руки, чтобы отдрочить Стиву: у того крепко стоит, член, истекающий смазкой, прижат к животу.

– Помоги себе, Стив.

Стив шумно сглатывает. Его пальцы впиваются в бедро Баки до синяков, и ему наверняка не слишком удобно, но он всё равно опускает одну руку и плотно обхватывает себя. Проводит по всей длине, приноравливаясь, подстраиваясь под движения Баки. Сжимается на его пальцах.

Баки что-то шепчет, уже невнятно, скорее всего, даже не на английском, его толчки становятся беспорядочными, резкими и жадными. Он вбивается в рот Стива, вцепившись в его волосы, и кончает первым, а потом отталкивает, лишив ласки. И впивается в испачканный рот жадным поцелуем, ловя разочарованный стон и обхватывая ладонью член Стива. Стив сжимает его плечо, толкаясь в руку, и кусает до крови, кончая после нескольких движений.

– Я пошутил насчёт платного канала, – спустя десять минут бормочет ему в грудь Баки, лениво щурясь. – Он тут заблокирован. Пойдёшь в душ?

– Один, – Стив находит пульт и выключает музыкальный канал, хотя назойливая песня всё равно уже отпечаталась в подсознании. – Иначе мы никуда не уйдём.

***

Бульк.

Стиву приходит короткое видео, почти месяц спустя. И снова в идеально выбранный момент – они зачищают базу от остатков Гидры, в наушнике что-то вещает Наташа. 

Стив открывает превью и уже знает, что увидит на этот раз.

– Блядь, Баки!


End file.
